Feel The Rythem Like The Rain On Your Hands: One
by DoIMakeMyselfClear
Summary: This is the Start of Aikawa's adventure with Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of the crew. There is a shake up or two and Ichigo's arrival as a soul reaper. Again, story better than summery.


Feel The Rhythm Like The Rain On Your Hands

_**Feel The Rhythm Like The Rain On Your Hands**_

_**Part One: **_

_**: Hello To The Beginning:**_

_

* * *

_

A soft light falls through my half open balcony window as the warm spring wind pushes my silky blue curtains off the ground. Light footsteps can be heard walking in from the balcony only to see a young boy about the age of twenty-one walks into my bedroom. His smooth hand caresses my face and his soft voice sings to me,

_**"Wake up Ai-chan, today is important."**__ And lightly shakes my shoulder. I roll over shading my golden eyes from the brightness of the room only to find my best friend, Toshiyo Akane, standing over me with his enchanting smile. __**"Akane-kun? What's the occasion? You never visit me like this unless something big is about to happen."**__ I questioned him while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while he just continues to smile down at me, a simple fifteen-year-old child. __**"Well, there is something big about to happen, but I don't know what it is yet."**__ I look at him questionably, but smile at him regardless, it's so hard to be mad at him. __**"Well, why are you telling me if you yourself don't even know? It's quite reckless of you to do this."**__ A small chuckle came from his pale pink lips as he started to play with his shoulder length aqua hair. __**"It involves someone you are quite fond of actually. Kurosaki Ichigo, something is going to happen to him, I can feel it."**__ That alerted me instantly, which made me jump up only to stand as tall as his chest. __**"Ichigo-Kun? Good or bad?"**__ He closed his piercing magenta eyes and stood eerily still for a few moments before opening them once more. __**"I believe it depends on your outlook. He is about to gain much power."**__ I nodded and began to look through my closet for my school uniform. __**"I will keep watch over him, is that alright Akane-kun?"**__ He walked over and hugged me from behind, only to whisper, __**"Do what you believe, you have just as much power as me."**__ In my ear __**" Till we meet again, Ai-chan."**__ I closed my eyes and felt as if fall was here for just a moment as Akane disappeared._

_The reason it smells of fall when Akane leaves is because of the time of his birth, October 3__rd__. He smells of fallen leaves and cool breezes. I continue to think of Akane and his warning for Ichigo, for some reason, I do care for him even though since the day we met he has been nothing but a jerk. He was the first person I met when I came to this school, the first real person. He looked at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with despair, and I knew no matter what, I __**needed**__ to be his friend. But he never seemed to need me, so I've begun to just protect him when need be, and let him handle the rest. __My mind continued to ponder why Ichigo didn't like me, while I changed into my customized uniform, which consisted of stud bracelets, chains, and a tie instead of a bow. I didn't like to be the same as others, since I knew I wasn't like them at all in the first place. So I changed myself despite the angry reactions from my superiors. I began to brush my long silky chestnut brown hair that ends with turquoise blue tips, as I pondered everything that could happen to Ichigo. He wasn't a bad person, just disconnected. He didn't deserve anything bad to happed to him today, and I will protect him, my gold eyes declared as I stared myself down in the mirror. With a sigh, my eyelids fell and I stood up with bag in hand, and headed out the door._

_My walk to school was usually a pleasant one filled with many hellos and good mornings but today I was on edge, I could __**feel**__ a hollow in the air. No, that couldn't be right; I was just paranoid today because of Akane's warning. As soon as I brushed off the feeling of paranoia, a hollow immediately appeared and began attacking. I stared at the pitiful being ready to attack until I noticed a young spirit girl and Kurosaki Ichigo running towards me on the street. A sigh found its way out of my mouth right as they passed me. Once I felt I needed to transform, I was grabbed by the arm and dragged backwards. "__**Nani? Ichigo-kun? What are you doing?!" **__I questioned angrily as he continued to slowly pull my arm out of its socket. "__**Me? What about you, you suicidal maniac! You could have been killed back there by the rubble!" **__I snickered; he was trying to figure out a way to say 'You could have been killed by a crazy monster rampaging the city!' How creative was this kid? __**"Liar. The rubble wouldn't have killed me, there was a Soul Reaper back there getting ready to fight; and so was I. That monster, you could see it couldn't you Ichigo-kun?" **__His eyes shot wide open as he slowed to a stop. __**"What? You could see it too?" **__I sighed and rubbed my temples; he trusted someone who could be his enemy. I am happy though, I really am. __**"Ichigo-kun, there are a couple people who you know that can see those hollows." **__His face went immediately blank and a dumb look replaced it. Even the ghost girl sighed at his lack of knowledge; she was about to explain to him what a hollow was until I stopped her. __**"No, let him learn for someone else." **__I closed my eyes, trying to sense the hollows power but to no avail. The Soul Reaper was still close by though, so there was a chance there was more, which meant this was going to be a long night. __**"Well Ichigo-kun, it's most likely already third period at school so we should probably hurry. Sayonara ghost girl, Ichigo-kun." **__And with that last good bye I vanished right before their eyes._

_I arrived at school moments later when I saw my calculus teacher Mr. Manamichi standing in front of the school looking quite worried. __**"Excuse me, Mr. Manamichi, is something troubling you?" **__I said quietly looking him strait in the eye. When he noticed me a large smile split his face in half. __**"Oh my dear Ms. Nozomi! I was so worried, I heard from many people that you were on your way to school today before the attack, but then no one saw you again." **__My eyes widened upon hearing this, he was worried about me? But he doesn't even know anything about me, was this even possible? "__**Oh, thank you for your concern, but I was just helping Mr. Kurosaki and his family treat patients, he will be following shortly." **__I bowed and walked past Mr. Manamichi with a smile, which quickly turned into a grin. He was either very gullible or I was just an amazing liar. __**"Eh, either or I suppose." **__I said to myself as I approached my collage AP English class. School went by quickly since all my classes were basic to me. First period was Collage AP Chemistry, second was Collage AP Calculus, third and fourth were my collage AP English and Writing courses. Fifth, sixth, and seventh, were lunch, gym, and choir practice, nothing difficult there. Seventh was a Collage AP Psychology class and eighth was my technology class. The rest of the school day I had off since I was in the most advanced of classes the school had to offer, but that was okay, it was when I honed my spirit energy and met someone very important; a Quincy. I had absolutely no idea what his real name is, but it doesn't matter to me. All we call each other is Quincy and Ninja. He doesn't see me as a Soul Reaper since I'm not in league with the Soul Society, but I do have very good reflexes. That is why he considers me a Soul Ninja; he's an odd one that Quincy._

_After the final bell had rung I walked quietly down from the roof only to bump into Sado, or Chad, depending on which social class you are in. He was a very tall and quiet handsome Japanese-Mexican student who easily stands out of the crowd. __**"Oh, hello Ms. Nozomi." **__I smiled at him; he always treated me like I was a teacher or something. __**"Chad-san, my name isn't Ms. Nozomi, it's Aikawa. For now on will you please call me that?" **__I couldn't really tell what facial expression he had on but nodded nonetheless. __**"Well, goodbye for now Chad-san. And I apologize for bumping into you." **__I said and walked out onto the now dark street. It must have gotten late while I was talking to Chad. Oh, no! It got late! That means I had no idea where Ichigo went… that means I have to stake out his freaking house all night, with my powers on high and ready to fight all night. Gggrrreeeaaattt._

_It was about eleven thirty right now, and my powers have been activated for about three or four hours now. Not that it was hard to maintain this state and hide my powers; it's just that I was getting really bored. That is until Rukia, a Soul Reaper friend of Akane's showed up. __**"Oh, Is that you Aikawa-chan?" **__She asked looking at my transformed appearance. I smiled and nodded she smiled back and went inside Ichigo's window. I sighed. __**"San. Ni. Ichi." **__I snapped my fingers as I heard a crash, which means Rukia was just kicked by Ichigo. Since she didn't know he could see spirits, she just went strait in with out even trying to conceal herself. Now an argument had broken out and it sounded like Rukia was winning; She's such a bad ass sometimes._

_I was now enjoying my evening until I felt a strong hollows presence appear and try to attack Ichigo's home. __**"No you don't!" **__I said to myself as I put up a level one barrier around his home. The hollow kept attacking and attacking the same spot until he realized that I was sitting on the roof keeping the shield up until Rukia could finish saving the spirit. __**"Oh? And who are you? Hmm, your spirit energy is quite low which is why you must have put up a barrier until you can get your Soul Reaper friends, hmm?" **__I began to get angry; I hated to be analyzed, especially by the enemy, and even more when they were completely wrong! But I kept my cool as he kept attacking the same spot over and over and over again. I had to get their attention without letting him attack the house or anyone inside, but how? Suddenly his fist broke through the barrier and into the side of the house. __**"Well, that's one way to do that." **__I said as I kicked open Ichigo's window and looked inside. No one. __**"What the hell is this!?" **__Yes, I was now at the point where my anger takes up most of my sanity. I was about to jump off the side of the house and just kill the damned hallow until I saw Ichigo run into the street and yell at it about endangering his family or something. __**"Oh yeah. He is completely sane I can tell you that." **__I mumbled angrily to myself and just sat down impatiently. Suddenly the hallow ran at Ichigo and was about to kill him when Rukia runs in front of him and takes the blow for him, using her zan-pak-to to deflect most of the attack, but still she got pretty injured. __**"Oh no, Rukia-chan. Great, now Akane-kun is going to have my head!" **__Ichigo moved her to rest on a lamppost while the hallow was still freaking out about its wounds. They began to talk about god knows what until I saw Ichigo shove her sword into his stomach or heart, I don't know I can't really see. Just then, a bright light shone out and Ichigo transformed into the outfit of a soul reaper._

"_**Oh, so I suppose that Ichigo-kun's immense power gain wasn't anything dangerous for society; I think."**__ I stood there as Ichigo easily defeated the low level hollow, so I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my first level outfit and leapt off back to my small home. I decided to take a long time getting home just so I can be under the moon and stars. Just so I can enjoy the felling of the wind hitting my skin and rushing through my hair. My light brown hair with blue tips was now up in a high ponytail and beautifully cascades down my back. A black gothic skirt replaced my usual school uniform with a black halter-top, which shows my midriff covers my top area. On the halter-top, there is a turquoise blue cross; the symbol of the once great Nozomi clan, and in the center of the cross there is a kanji. Every member of the Nozomi clan had their very own kanji resembling their inner spirit energy and emotions, mine just happened to be blessed. Instead of the flat shoes I wear with my uniform, I was now wearing tall knee-high turquoise boots with a heavy heal and silver chains hung from where the laces latched to the boot. I also carry many other items depending on the mission I take, such as if I am in need of fighting someone with the powers of a Soul Reaper, I usually take my hooded cloak, and I __**always**__ carry my ipod nano since my usual weapon of choice is sound._

_As I approached my home I saw Akane sitting upon my balcony railing staring at me angrily. __**"Akane-kun? What's wrong, you seem angered?" **__He sighed and stood up, not facing me. __**"What's wrong? You let Rukia-Chan give her powers to that human! Ugh, what else can go wrong?! You should have stopped her Aikawa!" **__He yelled at me, throwing his hands in the air repeatedly. I slowly stepped back when he called my Aikawa, he never calls me Aikawa unless I really screwed up. __**"What am I supposed to do Akane-kun? Usually you tell me not to interfere unless I believe I **_**need **_**to!" **__I yelled back after regaining my composure, but I lost it once again when he grabbed my shoulder and shook me out of anger. __**"You don't get it! Now Rukia-Chan will be put to death, and it's your entire fault. I need to leave, good bye Aikawa." **__And with that, Akane disappeared. I fell to my knees and shock. For starters, Akane yelled at me, and shook me, and killed me inside. Then he tells me, that Rukia is going to die and it's all my fault._

"_**Father? What should I have done?"**_


End file.
